


Stars

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: 2017 Pennywise (IT), Dead Georgie Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Fluff, M/M, Movie: IT (2017), Reddie, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Stars, friends - Freeform, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie and Richie have a sleepover one night.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 15





	Stars

“Have you ever wondered what it’s like to be a star, Eds?” Richie asked as he and his friend lied on the cool grass in the backyard of his house. It was one of those nights where Eddie needed to get away from his mother. Richie’s parents were more than happy to let Eddie stay over, knowing how crazed his mother was.

Eddie looked up into the night sky, staring at all the stars. Whenever he was home he never paid any attention to them. Probably because his mother was always shielding him from something. “I don’t know. I guess I’d be pretty bright.”

“Brighter than normal?” Richie snickered, putting his hand over his mouth to hide the smile.

Once again, he fell right into one of Richie’s traps. “You asshole!”

“Hey, your fault, not mine!” The boy cracked up laughing in the grass. Richie’s mother actually had to come outside to tell her son to be quiet. Too bad it only made Richie laugh more. Eddie joined in, unable to resist Richie’s laugh.

“I’m glad it’s just us tonight, Rich,” Eddie sais to him once they calmed down.

Richie’s heart started to pound, sweat building up above his eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, I feel sorry for Bill and all but he is just way too obsessed with all this,” Eddie commented about the situation they’d been dealing with for most of the summer. School only let out less than a month ago.

Oh, that’s what he was talking about. “He’s going to take up the whole summer trying to hunt down whoever took his brother!”

Eddie was quiet. “I miss Georgie.”

“Me too. He loved it when I gave him piggyback rides,” Richie recalled the memory. That was only last summer when he gave him one last piggyback ride before the school year began. What a great kid. 

“Bill hasn’t been the same. He failed so many tests before Christmas,” Eddie pointed out. One day at school Bill was so upset that he had to leave class. He never returned, apparently hiding in the bathroom, sobbing. 

“Do you think he’s alive?” Richie asked after another moment of silence.

“Honest truth?”

“Yeah.”

Guiltily, Eddie shook his head. Sighing, Richie nodded in agreement. 

They sat silently in the grass staring up at the stars. Some of them actually made the shape of a boat. Bill told him that Georgie made a paper sailboat on the day he disappeared. 

“Georgie would have been eight in August,” Richie noted sadly. 

“He invited all of us to his birthday party last year,” Eddie smiled at the happy memory.

Richie sat up in the grass. “Let’s have a party anyway.”

“Do you really think we should?”

“Sure, why not? It’s still a day to celebrate!”

Eddie nodded, also sitting up in the grass more. “Yeah, that would be nice. Let’s do it.”


End file.
